In the related art, a sheet post-processing apparatus is provided in which sheets discharged from an image forming apparatus body are sequentially received, the sheets are discharged and stacked on a processing tray, and a sheet bundle is bound. Then, the sheet post-processing apparatus includes a adhesive application mechanism in which adhesive is applied to a portion corresponding to a predetermined binding margin of the sheet. An operation for loading the sheets on a adhesive application portion is sequentially repeated. A plurality of sheets are thereby produced in a bundle.
However, the maximum number of sheets that can be bound at one time by the adhesive application mechanism is limited. Thus, there is a problem that it is not possible to set the sheets exceeding the predetermined number in the adhesive application mechanism.